Through Space and Time
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Power is in the eyes of the beholder but when something threatens that power, sometimes all you can do is give it up. HarryOC. Kindaevil!Harry. AU.
1. Is or Isn't

**Extended Summary: **What if there was more than Light and Dark? What if there was some thing worse? In a world that goes beyond Good and Evil, we find the cold, the harsh, the bitter. Something so dangerous, it is unforgivable. Something so beyond Dark, it is detestable.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Hiberna. She is your best dream and your worst nightmare. She is all you've ever hoped for, yet all you've dared to dread. She is sweet, kind and caring. She is ruthless, malicious, repulsive… But so… Appealing.

When Harry is somehow transported through the time-space continuum, he if found by Hiberna. In another world, another dimension, Harry is shocked to find Hiberna slowly making plans to take over the Wizarding world. As he works to save the only world he knows and loves, he finds so much more. Soon his opinions change, and with them, his soul.

Power is in the eyes of the beholder but when something threatens that power, sometimes all you can do is give it up.

**A/N- Don't ask how I thought of this, I just did. Sorry about the length of my "Extended Summary" I didn't mean for it to be that long… I hope you like this! I'll be working hard on it!**

Harry sighed angrily. His essay wasn't working for him. He had recently had an agreement with Professor Snape about why his potion looked the way it did. He had tried to explain it (Well… He hadn't, but that was his story and he was sticking to it) but Snape had decided that it wasn't good enough and assigned him a five thousand word essay.

…

"_Potter!" Snape stormed over to the rubbery mess Harry had made of his potion._

"_Yes, sir?" Harry replied._

"_What **is** this?" Snape sputtered. The potion Harry had been working on had the consistency of melted rubber, the color of burnt umber and was beginning to bubbly over the sides of the cauldron. Luckily, it didn't smell like anything, but that small factor only seemed to make the professor madder._

_Harry paused for a moment. "What **isn't** it professor?"_

_Snape sneered at his students cheekiness, "Define isn't."_

_Harry smirked, "Define **is**."_

_Snape's sneer grew. "Potter, I want a three page essay on the meaning of the words 'is' and 'isn't' for tomorrow."_

"_But professor!" Harry cried, "they don't have definitions!" _

_Snape just raised an eyebrow and walked away._

…

Harry frowned at his page. He knew he was never going to get this done. He was about to stand up when he remembered something from his childhood with the Dursley's.

While he had been cleaning the dishes, he had been listening to the noise of the TV in the background as his cousin watched a documentary (Why he was watching a documentary would always remain a mystery to Harry) about the Space/Time Continuum. The man hosting the show kept repeating the same question, "Why _is_ something."

Harry frowned remembering the host mentioning something about Albert Einstein coming up with an equation for the definition.

Snickering, Harry spread out three sheets in front of him. On the first sheet he wrote "Space". On the second, he wrote, "Time" and on the last one he wrote, "Continuum". Snickering again, Harry signed his name and stood up for bed.

**A/N-This is only the prologue. So it's supposed to be short. I have big plans for this story. I have a plot and everything. Oh and if anyone wants to take pity on my and tell me that, yes, OC does in fact stand for "Other Character" I would really appreciate it :D**


	2. Hiberna

**A/N- Hey guys! It took mw a while to decide whether to update this or AAB… Then I decided this cause I have big plans for it :D Yay team me :)**

"Harry, did you finish the essay?" Hermione asked the next day at breakfast.

Harry fought the urge to smirk. "Yes, I did Hermione." He replied.

Her eyes lit up. "May I read it?"

Now he did smirk. This ought to be good. He nodded and took out his essay.

She looked at all three pages then burst out laughing. That wasn't what he had been expecting…

"Harry! That's brilliant!" Hermione handed his essay back to him.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry stood up. "Come on guys, it's time for charms."

(Insert line here)

"The Tractus Vicis charm means, Space, Time, respectively," Professor Flitwick explained. "When cast correctly you can travel anywhere, anytime. For instance, if I wanted to go to New Zealand tomorrow at 5:34, I could think, New Zealand, tomorrow, 5:34, in that order and cast the spell today. However, while I'm casting the spell I would have to concentrate on where I want to go and when. Otherwise it wouldn't work. Now, repeat after me. Tractus Vicis."

"Tractus Vicis," The class repeated.

"Very good! Now find your own space in the room and practice- Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat up straight and asked, "If we wanted to travel to say… Paris, would it matter what time?"

"No," The professor said, "But it depends what time. I must make it clear to all of you that you cannot travel backwards in time. Only forwards. But again, you are not traveling _through_ time."

"But Professor-"

"No 'buts' miss Granger, Now get to work."

"Professor! What if you had a time turner! You could tell the spell that you wanted to travel to Paris, yesterday at 6:47. Then use a time turner to go back in time."

Professor Flitwick thought on this for a second. "Yes… Yes I suppose that would work… But I don't want any of you to try it! That would be very dangerous. Now please, find your own spot in the room and practice." He nodded sharply and everyone stood up.

Harry found himself, at the back of the room right by the door. Looking around at everyone, he noticed that they had decided to transport themselves somewhere right away, not wanting to wait.

"Alright! Boys, girls, you will find that the charm is working if, after the spell is cast, the place, time and date are written in light in front of you." He nodded again.

Harry thought of where he wanted to go. He bit his lip. '_The other side of Professor Flitwicks classroom, today, right now_._' _Concentrating on that he cast the spell.

There was a flash of light and his ears began ringing. In front of him was a line, standing straight up from the floor. It was an inch wide and about three inches taller than Harry. He reached out to touch it and just as his finger came into contact, the line disappeared.

He frowned, but before he could do anything else, it returned, brighter than ever, and surrounded him, making a complete circle. He looked at it and watched and it grew slowly dropping down to the ground and extending up to about three inches above his head. He blinked and reached out a hand. When he touched the light, it felt hard as stone. The light made a complete barrier around him and he was stuck in the middle of it with no way out.

He growled low in his throat and pounded on the barrier. Suddenly it flashed, steadily glowing brighter and brighter until he had to cover his eyes against the blinding light. Then the light dimmed and he opened his eyes to see the light closing in. As it moved closer it began to shrink. It descended from the top, slowly dropping until it sunk into the floor. When it disappeared, he was standing in a circle of light, 20 inches in diameter.

Harry stepped out of the circle of light after finding, by way of kicking randomly, that he could move around again. As he walked away from the light circle, he noticed that not only was he no longer in the charms classroom but he wasn't even in Hogwarts.

He looked around, examining his surroundings and said to himself, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…."

"That's right, dear boy, you're not," Said a voice from behind him, "But you were never in Kansas to begin with were you?"

Harry blinked at the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a snow white, strapless dress. Over it, she wore a white gossamer robe, trimmed with fur. Her eyes were light grey, so light they were almost white. Her lips were blood red. Her hair, though he figured it was just as beautiful as the rest of her, was obscured by the hood of her robe.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly, overcome by the power radiating of the woman.

"Who are you, dear boy?" She countered. "Give me your name and I shall let you know mine."

Harry thought for a second. "Potter." He said.

The woman gave a twinkling laugh. "You full name, sweetheart."

Harry frowned at her. He had a sinking suspicion that she already knew his name. Despite this, he licked his lips and said, "Harry. Harry Potter. Or do you a middle name as well?" He didn't know why he felt like he had to add the last bit on but this woman made him nervous and he went into defensive mode when he was nervous.

"You won't get anything with that attitude, Harry James Potter." The woman smiled and approached him. He noticed, subconsciously of course, that she looked like she was floating when she walked. "My name," She said as she put her arm around him, "_Is_ Hiberna Gelu." She smiled slyly, putting special emphasis on the word 'is'. "Now how is it you came to be here, littering my lands with circles of light, hm?" She frowned at the circle on the grass a few feet behind him.

"Look, Hiberna," At her stern look he took a different approach, "Miss Gelu, Where, exactly, is _here_? If you don't mind me asking."

Hiberna smiled coldly, causing Harry to shiver. "_Here_, my dear, _is_ the kingdom of Aestiva." Again, the emphasis on 'is'. "Now again, how did you come to be here?"

Harry licked his lips, "I'm not too sure… I was in charms class then-"

Hiberna cut him off, "Charms? Are you… You're a veneficus?"

Harry looked bewildered. "A _what_?"

Hiberna glared at him in anger, "A _wizard _Mr. Potter!"

Now Harry just looked confused, "Of course."

Hiberna smiled and pulled him close again. "I believe," She said softly, "that you and I are going to have a wonderful time together!"

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as her long French-tipped nails dug into his upper arm. There was something wrong with where ever he was; something suspicious about this land. This… Aestiva. And the minute he had a moment to himself, he was going to find out what it was…

(Insert line here)

"But headmaster," Hermione cried, "We have to find him! He could be anywhere!"

Dumbledore nodded forlornly, "Harry is a survivor, Miss Granger, he can take care of himself."

Hermione clenched her teeth. "You aren't worth it. I'm going to leave your office and go look for Harry on my own. You obviously aren't going to do anything. Good day Headmaster." Then she stormed out.

Ron shrugged at Dumbledore, "She's right you know…" He mumbled then walked out.

(Insert line here)

"Harry Potter's gone missing, My Lord," Snape said, crouching in front of his master. "He was in Charms and just disappeared."

"What were they working on Severus?" Voldemort asked. His voice, dangerously calm, made said death-eater shiver.

"The Tractus Vicis charm, my lord." Snape bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking. It was amazing how someone, even someone as slow as Potter, had managed to get such a basic sixth year charm right.

"Excellent, Severus. One more question before you leave. If we were to attack… How much resistance would we be met with?"

"Close to none my lord."

"Wonderful." Voldemort cackled and clapped his hand like a seven year old at Christmas. "You may go Severus, There will be a meeting tomorrow night. Be ready."

Snape nodded and backed out of the room. He closed the doors and apparated to just outside of Hogwarts gates; then he purposefully strode up to the castle.

(Insert line here)

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, when Snape came into his office later that night. "How did the meeting go?"

"Voldemort has no plans as of yet. He knows nothing of Potter's disappearance and is currently lying low, waiting for the chance to attack. He has not yet found an opening." Snape smirked inwardly. Dumbledore would have no idea what hit him.

"Good, good. Now I think it's off to bed. Good evening Severus."

Snape nodded and walked out of the office.

It was a good evening. A good evening indeed.

**A/N-When harry is surrounded by the light barrier, just think of him in a cylinder made of light with no lid. It makes perfect sense!**

**Latin Translations:  
Hiberna-Winter  
Gelu-Frost  
Veneficus-Wizard  
Aestiva-Summer (A bit ironic eh?)**

**P.S. I was trying to decide whether Hiberna should be Latin or Greek... Then I decided Latin cause Latin is awesome. I hope you like it! Cause I _love_ it!**


	3. Everything Changes

**A/N-I would like to thank you all for the complete lack of reviews I'm getting for this. I don't know why you're not reading this cause it's amazing (All modesty aside) but I'm just going to keep going 'cause I really like it. Thank you and good night.**

"The time has come my faithful!" Voldemort cried. It was the night after Harry had disappeared and the Dark Lord was making his move. "Harry Potter id gone and Hogwarts is missing their Savior. If we attack tonight, Dumbledore won't have time to call in his precious 'Order'. The time to take over is at hand!"

"How do you know the Potter boy is missing, my lord?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"You dare question me Lucius? I though you had more faith." Voldemort sneered in disgust.

"I am forever faithful, my lord," Lucius obliged.

"Severus Snape!" Voldemort beckoned to Snape to step forward. "My most faithful servant! He came to me last night to give me the news! Now, come gents, we have a Wizarding world to take over!"

The death eaters cheered and, following their lords' lead, apparated. They appeared just outside the ward in the forbidden forest.

"Death eaters. Now that the time has come, I must reveal my plan to you. Lucius, you take your group to the dungeons. Talk to the Slytherin's and give then a choice. Do or die." Lucius nodded. "Adrien, Take your group to the west wing. Give the Huffelpuff's the same choice. Do or die." Adrien nodded. "Severus, you and your group will head to Gryffindor. Bella take your ladies and head to Ravenclaw. When you are all done, send up sparks of your assigned house color. From there, you will meet me in the entrance hall. Once we are assembled, Lucius and Adrien will take any new recruits back to headquarters. Severus and Bella will accompany me into the Great Hall where we will confront those who are finishing their dinner." Voldemort looked to Severus' men then to the ladies who looked to Bella for command. "The remaining death eaters will stand guard outside. Hide in the shadows and stun anyone who appears in the entrance hall. Any questions?" You could hear a pin drop in China. "Complaints?" No one dared speak up. The Dark Lord rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Severus you have weakened the wards correct?"

Snape bowed his head in respect, "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort cackled. "Excellent. Hogwarts will be ours by midnight. If all goes according to plan, we will own the Wizarding world by breakfast. To your tasks my faithful." The Death eaters nodded and began to move in, undetected by the wards. "Your mine Dumbledore, mine…" Voldemort cackled to himself again. Hogwarts by nightfall. A lovely start to a perfect _new_ world.

(Insert line here)

Lucius, Adrien, Severus, and Bella nodded to each other in the entrance hall before splitting up. Lucius snickered to himself just outside of the Slytherin common room.

Looking back at the group he had been given the honor of commanding he sneered. "Remember the choice; do or die." They nodded back and he whispered the password he had gotten from Severus earlier that evening. The door slid open revealing a half full common room. Lucius noticed the majority of them were students from the upper years.

He cleared his throat, they all looked up. He scanned the room, his eyes resting on Draco. The boy had the insolence to sneer.

Raising an eyebrow Lucius said, "I have been sent to give you an ultimatum. My lord is, at this very moment, waiting just outside the wards waiting for a signal. So I give you a choice; you join my master…" He paused in anticipation, "Or you die. Should you wish to die stay where you are; otherwise, stand behind me."

No one moved, the majority looking to Draco for help. Said Slytherin stood up and looked his father straight in the eye. "How do we know this isn't some trick? For all we know we could make our choice then Potter could…" He paused in thought. Then chuckled. "Touché Voldemort, touché." He nodded and calmly walked to stand beside his father.

Following his lead, all but five Slytherin's joined him. The remaining five glared at Lucius sighed. "Draco who are they?"

"Half born's and mudbloods, sir." Lucius nodded and motioned to five of his men. "Kill them, he said and turned, striding out of the snakes lair.

'_I probably had more luck than the rest. I'll surely be rewarded for my swiftness,_' he thought smuggle. Little did he know, Severus, Bella and Adrien had had just as much luck as him.

Severus had been surprised to find so many Gryffindors ready to join Voldemort. He supposed it was all because of the choice. Death is quite the decision maker.

Bella had sniffed indignantly, finding that all but one Ravenclaw had joined her group. She had wanted to kill more than one child. Killing gave her a sense of power. Killing one person was never fun.

Adrien, sadly for him, had had the least luck. Managing to get all but seven Huffelpuff's.

Not long later, he met up with Lucius in the Entrance Hall. He noticed the sky was littered with green and silver sparks. Gripping his wand, he sent up a bout of yellow and bronze sparks.

Severus and Bella met them back in the hall just seconds later and sent up red and gold and blue and black sparks, respectively.

After five minutes, Voldemort appeared in all his glory. They bowed respectfully.

Voldemort handed Lucius and Adrien each old shoes. "Once all the new recruits are touching it, it will take you back to head quarters," He said, his voice dangerously quiet. The two death eaters nodded. Lucius gathered the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's around him and disappeared. Adrien turned to the Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's holding out the show in disgust. Moments later, he, too, disappeared.

The Dark Lord then turned to Severus and Bella. "Come, we have a headmaster to kill."

He turned to the doors of the Great Hall and pushed them open. " Please stay calm, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are taking over the school!" He smiled. Taking a step forward he cackled as Dumbledore stood up. That small movement had the kids screaming and running for cover at the head table.

When all had calmed down Voldemort called out, "I give you a choice! You join me, or you die!" One girl who was sitting in front of the head table brightened up.

"Really?" She asked. She stood up and began walking toward Voldemort. She stopped when Dumbledore called out to her.

"Amanda, do not listen to him. He is evil, you will not survive, I promise you."

Amanda turned around and glared, "Oh shut up you." She started walking again. She was almost there when she was stopped again.

"Mandy!" Said girl turned around to find two girls and two running after her. "Mind if we come?" The tallest boy asked.

Amanda smiled, "Not at all Cody."

Finally she reached her destination. "My lord, she said cheekily, looking up at Voldemort. The Dark Lord bent over and patted her on the head before ushering her and her friends behind him.

"You all must make a choice," He cried, "Join me or face my wrath!"

Severus rolled his eyes upon hearing this. Far too melodramatic…

It was then that Snape noticed that half the kids in the hall had rushed over to join his master. This was almost too easy.

"The rest of you, prepare to fight! Your death is nigh upon you!"

There was a flurry of activity. Severus' and Bella's troops came in to aid them and within moments the rest of the students and most of the teachers were dead or stunned and only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Severus (Who didn't really count as he was already a death eater) remained alive. But not for long.

Two death eaters who had been going around checking the students noticed McGonagall and Flitwick staring down Voldemort and nodded at each other, sending a killing curse at them. Taken by complete surprise, Dumbledore took out his wand, aiming it at Voldemort.

Voldemort chuckled-'_Is that even possible?_' Severus thought- "Do you really think you can beat me, Albus?"

"I can go down trying," Dumbledore forced out. His eyes glistened with tears and for a moment Severus almost felt guilty… _Almost_.

Voldemort sighed dramatically and drew his wand, "Any last words Albus, my old adversary?"

Dumbledore turned forlorn eyes on Severus. "I loved you like you were my own son Severus. Why turn on me now? I thought you were against Voldemort."

Severus sighed. "For a long time, I was neither for nor against my lord," He said coldly, "After his decimation 19 years ago, did I decide to remain neutral. Then he returned and I had to rethink my choice. For the first five years, I fed both the light side and the dark side half truths. Over the last year, I saw the Potter boy getting weaker, saw that he wouldn't be able to do the task set out for him. That was the deciding factor. For the past year I have been telling my lord where your precious order members would be and when. As your numbers slowly dwindled, my lord got stronger. Now that Potter is gone from both the Wizarding world and the muggle world, there is nothing to stand in the way of him coming to power."

Dumbledore stared at him for a long time. "But _why_ Severus?" He asked in desperation.

"You don't understand what's right in front of you Dumbledore," Voldemort growled. He pushed Snape behind him none too kindly and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Flicking his wrist, he made Dumbledore kneel at his feet. The old wizard bowed his head. This was it. This was the end.

"Say good bye Dumbledore."

There was a flash of green light and then it was over. In the days to come, none of the death eaters, or any of the children, would be able to say whether or not a curse was uttered. But it was done and Voldemort was in power.

The Dark Lord turned around to face the remaining death eaters. "Burn the bodies," He growled. "Then take the new recruits back to the headquarters. I have a world to take over." Then he turned, leaving the great hall. He had some planning to do.

(Insert line here)

Harry looked around the room he was in and licked his lips. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit, it was more of a cell than a room. There was a bed in one corner. But it wasn't just a bed. It was a _tiny_ bed. And his feet didn't just hang off the end, they hung off so much that they touched the floor. In another corner was a small clutch that held… Well nothing actually. There was nothing in it. At all. In the last corner (yes you heard right, his room was a triangle) was a door. The hinges were on the outside as was the door handle.

But where, you might be wondering, did he go to the bathroom? That my dear was the worst of it. Under his bed, was a hole… It wasn't a particularly deep hole, but it was a hole and, should he need to go to the bathroom-or throw up, whichever came first- he would need to move his bed (and easy feat for even a four year old) to access the hole.

But, you might say, couldn't he just move the bed so it was on the same wall as the small clutch? He could… If the clutch wasn't taking up the whole wall.

Yes ladies and gents, this wasn't your normal everyday clutch. It was five feet tall, as long as the wall (about ten feet) and two feet wide.

On this particular day, Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the non-existent window and trying not to breath. He was about to roll over and spend some more time trying not to breathe when the door opened.

Lo and behold, it was Hiberna. Harry sat up and glared evilly; or as evilly as one could after they haven't eaten for a whole day and a half.

"Sweetheart, do you need some water? Your cheeks look absolutely parched," Hiberna tutted and handed Harry a goblet of water. He took it and drank it eagerly. At this point, he would have drunk just about anything. "Now my dear," The bane of his current existence said softly, "We must talk. Come with me and we shall converse in comfort."

Harry licked his lips. "Will I have to come back here after?" Looking around the triangular room, he dared to hope…

"If your answers to my few questions are to my liking, then no. If they aren't… Well we'll just have to deal with that later."

Harry nodded and stood up, allowing Hiberna to grab his hand and lead him from the room.

(Insert line here)

"My lord," Snape said softly, bowing low. "I am sorry for the disruption but Bella and I are at a loss."

The Dark lord growled low in his throat. "What are you 'at a loss' about?" He sneered.

"The stunned children. What is to be done with them?"

"Severus really. I think you have enough imagination for that." Snape smirked. "I see you know what I'm talking about. Excellent. Now leave. I have reached an important point in my planning. I must not be disturbed again."

"May I ask, my lord, how do you plan on taking over the world? Will you start with Britain?"

Voldemort grit his teeth, "I have reached an _important point_ Severus. Leave."

"Of course my lord, I'm terribly sorry my lord. I assure you, you won't be bothered again." Snape bowed again and backed out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Grabbing two middle ranking death eaters, he mumbled to them, "The Dark Lord is not to be disturbed. You are to stand guard and make sure no one enters this room."

They nodded, looking a little put out at having to spend the night standing at a door.

Snape nodded to the two death eaters and made his way to the dungeons. "Bella!" He barked. "You take the next corridor. We are to be… Imaginative." He winked at her as an evil smirk appeared on her face. She rushed off, leaving him to handle the cells of prisoners.

"Severus!" A soft voice called from down the hall. "Severus, I know you can hear me!" Snape followed the voice to the very last cell. Inside was Hermione Granger.

"Severus, what's happening up there? We've been down here for hours with no water, no food. Why can't you let us out?" She asked desperately. She reached out from between the bars for him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"There is only one way out Hermione, you know that."

"But how can you expect me to join the dark side? All that Harry's been fighting against…?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I can't let you out unless you do join. I'm so sorry Hermione but letting you out… It could mean being in Voldemort's bad graces. I can't afford that."

She took a deep breath. "Okay… I'll join. If only for you." He smiled softly and opened her cell door with a flick of his wand.

(Insert line here)

"… And then when I turned eleven, I got a letter from Hogwarts. I didn't know it at the time, but I had been accepted because I was a wizard…"

(Line)

"… After experimenting, we found out that it was exactly like real wizards chess and getting caught on the wrong square could mean death. But Ron managed to…"

(Line)

"… Trapped on top of Slytherin's head with a snake coming after my trying to kill me. Luckily I had Gryffindor's sword so I fought diligently. Well… As diligently as a twelve year old…"

(Line)

"… Back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. First we had to sneak down to Hagrid's hut and lure Buckbeak away from the small cottage where Hagrid lived. Then we had to hide in the Forbidden Forest until we could save…"

(Line)

"…Triwizard Tournament. I somehow became the fourth champion and _had_ to compete because that's the rules. I would have competed willingly if I had been chosen but since I was younger than all the other champions…"

(Line)

"… Fight at the Ministry of Magic. I was fighting when I saw Bellatrix cast a stunning at Sirius. Then he fell behind the veil… I don't know where he went but I was told he had died…"

(Line)

"… Charms class practicing the Tractus Vicis charm. I cast it but it didn't work. A line appeared in front of me and surrounded me like a barrier…"

(Insert line here)

Hiberna waited patiently while Harry explained his life story.

"…And then I met you. And the rest, as they say, is history," Harry finished.

Hiberna paused to think for a moment. "So what you're saying," She said after a while, "Is that before you got your letter and found out you were a wizard there were constantly strange occurrences that couldn't be explained?"

Harry nodded, "Precisely."

"I think, my dear, that I am a wizard…"

"No... Umm, Miss Gelu, you would be a witch…"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "What was that, boy?"

Harry flinched back. "Males are wizards," He said quickly, "_females_ are witches."

"Yes… Yes of course. How silly of me."

Harry licked his lips nervously. He took a deep breath finally working up the courage to ask a question that had been plaguing him since he arrived in Aestiva. "Hiberna… Um, Miss Gelu, Why is it I haven't heard of Aestiva? I mean, they tell us about every magical community in the world, but this one was never mentioned..?"

"Harry. Darling. You have never heard of Aestiva because it does not exist."

He blinked, "What?"

"Aestiva does not exist in your time. Well, it does. It_ is_ time." She smiled sweetly and stood from where she was seated on a white fur sofa. As she turned to leave, Harry stood up from his spot in the floor.

"But that doesn't make sense!"

Hiberna's eyes flashed. "Oh course it does dear." She had her teeth clenched. She fisted her hands as she approached Harry. "For you see, Aestiva, meaning summer, is but a small village that, over time, will transform into Caedo, meaning fall. After that, it will transform into Hiberna, meaning winter. And lastly, to Fontis, meaning spring. Then it will repeat itself."

Harry gulped. "And in the entire scheme of things, where are the other three villages? And what's the countries name?"

"You're in the villages. As the stars change, the village changes. As for the _Kingdom_, its name is Hora, meaning time; of course."

"So I'm literally _in_ time?"

"Of course my dear." Hiberna turned to leave again.

"Umm… Miss Gelu? Do you mean to tell me that you're named after a village?"

Hiberna laughed. "No, no my dear, I _am_ a village."

**A/N- This story will be _loosely_ based on the Space/Time Continuum. I say loosely because it is just far too complex for me to write a story about it when everything I read about it contradicts something else. So I will be basing this sort of on the S/T C. I'm sorry if this offends anyone who is, like, hard core continuum-ee… But that's the way it is.**

**Latin translations:  
****Caedo- Fall  
****Fontis- Spring  
****Hora- Time**

**P.S. Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!**

**P.P.S. Did you guys like the fight scene at the beginning? I figured it would be easy because Dumbledore has no knowledge and the rest of the teachers are caught off guard. I'm really sorry if you didn't like it but I do. So I guess that's all that matters…**


End file.
